The present invention relates to input devices for computers, and in particular, to a device for providing input to a computer related to the orientation, location and pressure applied to the sensing means of the input device.
It is often useful to provide information about shapes and the like to a computer, particularly, in relation to the creation and manipulation of graphic images through a computer program. Most input devices for generating signals useful in graphic manipulation are two dimensional in nature, that is capable of providing input information in an x-axis and a y-axis corresponding approximately to x and y directions in connection with the graphical display. Examples of such input devices include the input mouse having x and y input parameters and a simple keying system through which selection signals may be generated. The selection signals may be used for a variety of purposes, such as changing of mode or indicating position within the output or presentation of the visual display.
Still other examples of x, y input devices are the joystick, the track ball and various hybrids thereof.
Other types of input devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,864 of Dec. 17, 1985, describes a Handgrip Exercising, Computer Game Controller consisting of a spring biased handgrip with a sensor for measuring the separation of two opposing handgrips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,938 of Dec. 25, 1984, describes an exercise apparatus combining a stretching member with a video joystick input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,908 of Aug. 14, 1984, describes a hand controller for use in controlling the motion of a curser on a video display wherein a spherical surface is mounted on a flat plate such that the relative disposition of the spherical surface in the flat plate, caused by rocking forces, provide an input signal to control positioning of a curser. This represents a modification of the basic principle of an x-y joystick input device.
Still other input devices include an instrumented glove for measuring the displacement of the fingers of the hand containing the glove and various headgear which may measure positioning of the head upon movement.
What is needed is a computer input device capable of registering directly a complex array of input signals indicating a position, orientation and queues indicating desired shape or actions.